


Every Day is an Adventure

by Mithen



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-21
Updated: 2011-02-21
Packaged: 2017-10-15 20:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mithen/pseuds/Mithen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark goes heliskiing with playboy billionaire Bruce Wayne.  But the real thrill isn't the sport.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Day is an Adventure

"Take it nice and easy there, Clark. There's no rush." Bruce's encouragement was nearly drowned out in the roar of helicopter rotors as Clark gingerly dropped to the snowy ground, balancing precariously on his skis. Clark shot him an annoyed glare, then pinwheeled his arms as he almost lost his balance. One of the Griffin twins--heirs to a banking dynasty--snickered at Clark's clumsy movements. It was either Ashley or Brett; Bruce couldn't remember which was which despite one being male and the other female.

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this," Clark grumbled loudly after the helicopter thundered away, blinding them all with whipping snow.

Bruce turned an equally white and blinding smile on his lover. "It'll be fun, Clarkie. Heliskiing in Iceland--anyone who's _anyone_ is doing it right now."

"Good grief," one of the other young scions muttered as Clark struggled to keep his footing, "I guess money talks or they'd never have let _him_ up here."

Bruce pretended not to notice the comment, although he did take note of who was grumbling. The real reason they were there was to investigate a possible embezzling scam--people like the Griffins and the complaining Daniel Parker were more likely to relax and let something slip while isolated from society and surrounded by their "peers," assuming themselves safe from prying eyes.

Of course, that didn't mean Bruce wasn't going to have some fun skiing a pristine Arctic slope while he was at it.

He adjusted his goggles against the glare off the snow and looked down the steep drop. The powder looked deep and inviting.

He was the first off the dropoff point, leaving the others to play catch-up.

The air was sharp and keen, and Bruce luxuriated in the control and power of the curves as he wove down the mountain. Skiing was an indulgence for him because no one was surprised that a man like Bruce Wayne was a skilled skiier, so he could relax and simply enjoy the experience, not worrying about looking suspiciously athletic.

There was a yelp and Clark shot past him, his form all wrong, banking sharply in a plume of white to skid off in another direction. Clark, of course, had no such latitude and was forced to focus on appearing incompetent rather than savoring the slope. On the other hand, Bruce mused as Clark blurred across his path again, the pom-pom on his red knit hat bobbing and his arms waving alarmingly, Clark seemed to be having some fun just pushing the boundaries of "incompetent."

Clark skidded down the slope, always just on the verge of capsizing without actually doing so, until he finally fell down in a geyser of snow. Bruce glided up to him where he was lying in a deep drift, laughing unrepentantly up at him, his eyelashes starred with flakes. "Honestly, Clark, I think you're enjoying--"

He saw the hand coming at his ankle and had time to dodge, but chose not to. Instead he let himself tumble ignominiously into the snow next to his lover, their cold breath twining as the other skiers flashed past, ignoring them.

Clark's lips were warm.

: : :

Safely ensconced at the lodge hours later, Bruce found himself in hot tub under the Arctic sky with Clark and the Griffin twins. Clark's body drifted aimlessly in the hot water; the mental exertion of playing incompetent had apparently taken it out of him. Bruce imagined that body close against his, radiating warmth and peace, and felt his breath sharpen in anticipation.

"Look," whispered Ashley (or Brett), her voice muted in awe for a moment.

The Northern Lights flickered and flared across the sky, ripples of glorious energy spending itself in the dark sky.

Clark was smiling up at the sky as one would smile at an old friend. "Bet a guy like you doesn't get to see something that magnificent every day, huh Kent?" said the other twin. "Stick with Wayne and he'll take you places you've never even imagined. Every day is an adventure with Brucie."

Clark met Bruce's eyes under the coruscating sky, laughter like light dancing in the depths of his gaze.

"Every day," he agreed.


End file.
